Dreams
by Gamelover363
Summary: I've been having strange dreams lately. Dreams about war and destruction...However, dreams aren't supposed to hurt you...Dreams don't leave marks and wounds on your skin...
1. Prologue

******Prologue **

* * *

**Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN World of Warcraft! It belongs to Blizzard Entertainment! I'm not making any sort of profit from this story! **

* * *

My name is Tyra and I've been having strange dreams lately. Ever since I began playing World of Warcraft. It all started one day after school ended...

* * *

Have you ever had day when you feel like something was going to happen? An unbearable feeling of dread for absolutely no reason? I frowned as I looked into the mirror trying to distract myself from the feeling. My black hair was in disarray, no matter what I did or how many time I brushed, watered down, and brushed again my hair wouldn't go down! I grumbled angrily and gave up deciding just to get dressed in jeans, and white tank top. I looked up and down the mirror with a scowl, to be frank, I have absolutely no clue why I even cared about my appearance! School is over for the summer!

I heard a knock on the door. I quickly went over to it, my mother was on the other side. Her green eyes scooping over me before frowning at my appearance. To any other person it wouldn't have looked like we were a family that's ,because, genetically we weren't. My mother adopted me when I was three and took care of me since.

"Need help?" she said with a smile before I could reply, she walked over to my hair and worked on smoothing it downwards. I groaned, "Don't even try mom! It won't go down!". I heard a happy chuckle from her. I couldn't keep the smile from brewing on my face. I loved my mother so much! Sure, money may be tight and she has to work two jobs since papa died, but no matter how many times we argue or fight I'll always love her. "You sure about that?"she teased lightly, "Go look in the mirror". I quickly went over to my utmost surprise she managed to get it down.

"How did you do that?" I asked flabbergasted. She laughed as said, "Its a secret!". I scowled at her which made her laugh harder. I felt my heart melt with happiness.

_A little time later..._

I looked at the store with disdain. "Why do I have to buy new clothes?" I said and looked over at her and saw her roll her eyes. I growled angry, "Don't growl at me missy! You need new clothes, most of your clothes have tears and rips in them!" She said in a strict almost authoritative tone. "But mom! I like my clothes like that!" she unbuckled her seat belt and walked out. "No buts! Now come on, you are making it harder than it should be!" I frowned and followed into the hellhole.

After trying on the clothes and putting clothes in the cart with the 'generous' help of my mom. I realized that the feeling of dread grew. I shuddered and frowned. "Are you alright?" My mom asked with concern in her voice. I nodded at her, "Yes I'm fine... Hey mom do you get a feeling something is going to happen" she starred at me for a few seconds before nodding, "I learned to ignore those, now come! We have one final spot to go to then we can leave!" She said happily and pushed the cart towards the back of the store. I quickly followed her, trying desperately to shake the feeling.

'Why would the store put heavy electronic toy cars above the pop section? We have almost daily earthquakes here! I'm surprised no one has been injured yet!', despite my cautionary feeling I followed my mom. It happen without warning. The ground started shaking and so did the shelves. I looked up and watched with horror as one of the toys started to fall right above my mom's head! I reacted instinctively, with no concern for my safety. I pushed her out of the way causing her to cry in surprise. I felt something hard hit me on the top of my head. Then I knew nothing.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the rewritten beginning! Though it may not seem like it, the summary still stands. I will explain in later chapters! :D


	2. Awakening

**C********hapter 1: Awaking**

* * *

**Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN World of Warcraft! It belongs to Blizzard Entertainment! I'm not making any sort of profit from this story! **

* * *

**On Azeroth...**

The first thing that struck my mind was the cold breeze against my skin. My body felt fuzzy and heavy. Something in my mind was telling me to wake up! I couldn't help but wonder why? I wanted to go back to sleep! Suddenly, my eyes opened and my chest started beating heavily. A rasping sound came from my mouth. My eyes were blurry and unfocused against the dark forest.

'Forest?' I thought dazed and confused. I slowly got up and started to wobble around in pain. 'I need help, I need help!' kept on going through my head rapidly. My eyes were still blurry and unfocused against the overwhelming darkness. My foot caught on something causing me to fall with a loud thump! I groaned and tried to get up but my body wouldn't listen. I felt my eyes start to close even though I desperately fought against it. Then I knew nothing.

When I woke up I was surrounded by overwhelmingly bright light! I hissed and closed my eyes shut. I heard a soothing voice say, "Relax child.", the voiced cooed. Even though the voice sounded friendly something in my mind forced me to open my eyes. I was met with a bald man with blue eyes with a light gray beard an inch away from me. I let a shriek and backed away from him. He arched an eyebrow and muttered something. My chest was beating heavily. "Wh...who are you? Where am I?" I said in a scared tone. He arched an eyebrow, "So you don't know who I am or where you are?", he shook his head sighing. I slowly nodded my head looking him over.

He was an young but rather frail looking man, though something told me he wasn't as frail as I thought he was. His eyes narrowed as he watched me look him over. "My name is Priest Ralph, and I'm your teacher." Wait a second, teacher?! "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously. He stared at me in deep thought before replying, "Hmmm... can you remember your name". "My name?", I frowned and started thinking but nothing came to mind, "I can't remember" I replied and kept a close look at his face. His face fell.

"Your name is Tyra and you were training to be a priestess. You were...not a very good one",He chuckled before his faced turned serious, "You and your parents disappeared a couple of days ago... I feared for your safety" He said and his face was flushed. My eyes widened, "What happened to my parents?" I asked slowly. Whatever he was going to say dropped out of his mouth quickly as a strange man walked in. "Priest Ralph, you are needed in another patients room" He said gruffly. Brother Ralph nodded and quickly walked out with the flush still on his face. Instead of leaving, he turned around to look at me.

I looked him over with slight annoyance. He was a muscular young man with long brown hair and blue eyes but also a strange scar on his cheek that looks like it was made by a large cat of some sort. "Lady Tyra" He said with a slight tsking noise. "Its been several months since you started your training with Priest Ralph", He shook his head, "You may be still be injured and possibly disoriented from whatever attacked you, but you need to come up with a decision about your training! I will give you one day, no ifs, ands, or buts, about it to come up with a decision! I already gave both of you multiple months to get things together and figure out your training!. He sighed and sat on a chair. "You need to decided rather or not priesthood is the right thing for you",He looked at me with a frown, "I'm am truly sorry for imposing this on you, but it is not my decision" Before I can say a thing, he quickly walked out of the room and shut the door. 'What the hell was that about? Who was he?'.

I looked over at the window and realized it was sunset but oddly didn't feel tired at all. I slowly melted back down onto the bed. I sat back up when I heard a knock on the door."Come in!" I yelled. Priest Ralph walked in and shock his head," No need to yell! For light's sake I bet the patients down the hall can hear you", he scolded. I chuckled nervously, "heh heh... oops?". He sighed, "Now then, what did General Marcus say?". I looked at him with a frown and told him what Marcus said. I watch with slight interest as his face started to get angry, though why? I couldn't say.

"How could he!", he muttered angrily his voice slowly increasing with volume, "How could he tell a patient with **amnesia** to make a life altering decision! It's utter_** madness**_! Why I ought to...!" he was muttering was so fast that I could not understand him! "Um? Priest Ralph?" I asked cautiously. He didn't even spare me a glance and was still muttering to himself. "**Priest Ralph!**", I shouted in a commanding voice, "**Get your act together! Calm yourself!**" I roared angrily. He jumped and stared at me in shock and slight horror.

"_Now then_ was that so hard?" I purred angrily. "No..No it wasn't" He said slowly and started to back away from me. "I...I have to go!" He said quickly and left so fast that my brain didn't even register what he said. I stare at the empty spot with disdain. I had a whole bunch of questions to ask him about me and my parents that I wanted to know! I sighed and melted back into the bed. I wasn't sleepy at all, I might as well look around my room and see if there any thing I could do. To my 'utmost' surprise there was absolutely nothing to do! After all, the only thing I could see that was in this room was the bed and that's it! I shut my eyes tightly mostly to see if I could force myself to sleep. Over time it worked and I was lulled into a 'dreamless' sleep.


	3. Beep

**Beep...**

* * *

**Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN World of Warcraft! It belongs to Blizzard Entertainment! I'm not making any sort of profit from this story! **

* * *

**_Beep..._**

**My head hurts...**

**_Beep..._**

**What happened to me?**

**_Beep..._**

**What is that beeping noise?**

**_Beep..._**

**Wait a second I got hit in the head! Oh god...I hope my mom is OK!**

**_Beep..._**

I felt my body trying to lure me to sleep. I resisted and forced my eyes open. Blinding white greeted me and I eagerly shut my eyes in pain. After waiting for a few moments I opened them again. I looked over and saw a beeping heart monitor. 'So that's whats making that noise?'. I quickly scanned over the room, I spotted something that made a soft smile enter my face. My mom laid on the chair softly snoring away. I opened my mouth to call to her. A haggard croak escaped my mouth.

I frowned slightly at being unable to speak before perking up. 'At least my moms safe!' I thought a smile appearing on my face. The smile quickly disappeared from my face as my mind went back to that strangely realistic dream. 'That dream was so real, I swear it actually happened!' I shook my head. 'I had an almost realistic dream the day after school ended as well' I shuddered. 'That dream was more of a nightmare. All I could remember of it was blood splattering on brown walls, load screams, and agonizing pain to the point were it felt like it actually happened!' I shuddered again before feeling the lure of sleep creeping up again. Instead of denying the feeling, I eagerly accepted it. I wanted to go to sleep so I didn't have to remember the nightmarish dream! I closed my eyes and relaxed. I was out like a light being switched off by a light switch.

* * *

This is a very short chapter that I included to give reader a slight clue as to what happened to her Azerothian forms parents.


	4. The talk

The Talk

* * *

******Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN World of Warcraft! It belongs to Blizzard Entertainment! I'm not making any sort of profit from this story! **

* * *

When I woke up the next morning everything was dark. I felt a brief almost instinctual fear before I pushed it back. I shook my head, 'What should I do now? Its nighttime!'. A thought struck me, 'How about I do some exploring?', I grinned mischievously. I quickly got up, positioning myself off the bed. I moved to get up when my legs collapsed beneath me.

I hit the ground with a thump! I quickly scrambled upwards with my cheeks burning with embarrassment. 'I hope nobody heard that!' I thought with caution. Luckily for me no one heard it. I slowly walked out the door. There were two paths I could take, either the left one or the right one. I shrugged and took the right one.

I followed the dark path, using my hands as guides till hit another path way. I turned, deciding to head left this time. After awhile of using my hands as guides, hitting many intersections, and turning random ways I managed to find myself outside. The first thing that struck me was the cool breeze against my skin. I froze when I felt a presence behind me.

"It can't be..." A male voice whispered. Something about the way his voice sounded made my gut clench and fear strike me. 'Why am I so scared of him?' I thought slightly panicked. I froze when I felt him touch my shoulder. Something in me snapped, I turned around quickly and growled. "Who the hell are you? Don't touch me!" I spat at him and froze.

He was _huge_ both literally and physical. I gawked, he was wearing a red robe that didn't leave any imagination of how strong he was. He had black hair and even blacker eyes giving me a look of amusement. "Well well well! You didn't lose your ferocity!" He grinned and purred. I felt like a deer about to be attacked by a wolf! He let out a mischievous cackle causing my body to shudder. "Seems like he was right, hmm?" He grinned, "My name is Fred". He looked at me with undisguised amusement. "Follow me" He commanded with a purr. He started walking forward. I froze unsure of what to do.

'Should I follow him?', I thought, 'Probably not...' I wasn't able to finish my thought when he spoke. "Come on its not like I bite...much" He purred. I shuddered slightly as a little spark of fear hit me. I decided to take my chances and followed him.

"So where are we going?", thought what I really wanted to say was, "Where the hell are you dragging me?". He chuckled, a sound that sounded like a cracking tree branch, "Were almost there! Now hush!". I frowned angrily at him. He let out a exaggerated, loud sigh. I don't know how long we been walking before we finally arrived to a clearing.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked bluntly. "I come to deliver a warning" He said, shaking his head. I looked up at him stunned. "About what?" I asked confused. He stared at me in almost disbelief, "Are you that dense to think that the person that attacked you will not do it again?". 'Shit I didn't think about that!' I thought angrily. "I really didn't get a chance to" I replied. "Well think about it", He said bluntly. "I want you to watch your steps and be ever vigilant about your surroundings. I have a feeling that he'll strike again and this time you may not be so lucky".

Fred walked me back to my room then left almost as quickly as he appeared. His warning slowly repeating through my mind. I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it. The only thought that I could think of was, 'What the hell I am going to do now?'


	5. Decisions

**Decisions**

* * *

******Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN World of Warcraft! It belongs to Blizzard Entertainment! I'm not making any sort of profit from this story! **

* * *

I did not move when I heard the door open. I heard a loud sigh. "Are you awake, Tyra?" Priest Ralph asked. I slowly pushed myself up and starred at him. "I take it my brother talked to you?" He said frowning. I blink in surprise, "He's your brother!" I said gawking, " No offense but you two do not look alike". He chuckled lightly, " I took after my mother's side, now then, we have more pressing matters to discuss right now other than my family. I found you another trainer". 'Wait what', "You found me another trainer?". He nodded slightly, "Yes I did, his name is Brother Donald and he is a paladin trainer". 'What is a paladin?' I thought confused.

He must have saw my confusion and decided to elaborate, "He was a powerful warrior of both healing and physical conflicts before his retirement from the Alliance. Instead of living his years in peace, he decided to train new recruit on being a paladin. He doesn't get many new or lasting recruits because he a little bit...strange". "Strange as in how and what do you mean he doesn't have many lasting recruits?", I said confused.

"Well... I'm sorry but I can't really describe it to you", He said frowning. "What if I don't want to be his recruit?" I decided to ask. "Well...you'll be arrested for deserting the Alliance and put into the Stockades", He said bluntly but somehow casually at the same time. I looked at him in surprise, "Guess I don't have a choice do I?". "Yep!", He nodded, "Many other trainers are training their recruits right now and unable to accept you. Unfortunately, Neither can I since you failed your training", he said frowning. I sighed but nodded in understanding.

The same guy from the day before came in. "Tyra, do you have a decision yet?", He said. I nodded slightly, "Indeed I do". "Good then", He waved his hands at Ralph making an almost dismissive gesture. Priest Ralph hasty booked his way out like an angry mother bear was on his ass. Me and mysterious man shared an amused look. He grinned at me, "So, tell me your decision?". I nodded and told him what Priest Ralph told me. He almost let a wide grin, "You going to have so much 'fun' with him. I remember when he was my trainer" He said almost fondly. I looked at him in surprise, "He was your trainer?" I asked eagerly almost hoping to have some answers about him.

My hopes were dashed when he said, "I'm not going to supply you with answers", he said bluntly, "Now then, I will be back with your starter gear. It'll will make your training a hell of a lot easier!" He said and started heading to the door. 'Wait a second, I don't now his name!'. "Hey!", I said causing him to stop, "Whats your name?". "My name is Recruitment officer Marcus, but you can call me Mark", He replied then walked out the door.

I melted back onto the bed, waiting for him to come back. It didn't take him long to arrive. He was carrying a set of gray armor, an almost dented sword, and a shield with a long crack. He set the armor right beside me and walked out the room. I put the armor on, I shuddered slightly when I realized how _revealing _it was. I tied the sword scabbard around the inside hook of my waist belt and put the sword in it. I picked up the shield and walked out the door. Marcus looked me over impressed, "You managed to get it on correctly! It takes a lot of practice to do so!, He said sounding pleased. "Now then follow me! I will take you to your trainer". He started walking with a creepy look on his face. I couldn't help but wonder what I just got myself into.

* * *

I will update this story whenever I have the time. I hope you enjoyed the beginning chapters.


End file.
